Reuniting of Hearts
by LadyWillow
Summary: A SBRL slash fic changing the ending to The Prisoner of Azkaban movie . What if in the Shrieking Shack there was a little bit of lip on lip action? Humor and romance mixed, R&R please!


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I really don't think the wonderful JK Rowling would care that I borrowed these characters for a bit of fun... and anyway, her name is my initials, so I think that entitles me to something... or at least, it should!

Notes: This creates an alternate ending to book three, also known as The Prisoner of Azkaban. It's slash, as everything HP I write is. It's between Remus and Sirius, and it changes a few things at the end so it's happy slashness! There isn't anything dirty in here, just a cute kiss and some hugglies, which I don't think anyone should have trouble with. This is also humor, because I felt light-hearted when writing this.

Dedications: For my friend Mandy, because she role plays an amazing slashy Sirius! W00t!

The Reuniting of Hearts

2/19/05

"Expelliarmus!"

The voice of Remus Lupin rang out through the shrieking shack, startling all within. Harry Potter jumped, his wand at the villain Sirius Black's head, ready to shout the worst curse in his mind and destroy the man that betrayed his parents.

Looking at Remus with wide eyes, he obediently moved off of Sirius at Remus's wave, and Sirius looked up at his old friend with tear-filled eyes. Remus pointed his wand down at Sirius dangerously, and spoke, his voice laced with venom.

"Well well, Sirius. Looking rather raged, are we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

It was silent for a moment, before Sirius gave an almost cocky smile, still laying on his back and seeming to be making no move to get up as he replied with ease.

"Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus." he jabbed almost playfully, and the two men exchanged a long look, before Remus offered his hand and pulled his childhood friend to his feet. Sirius threw his arms around Remus and hugged him tight, nearly crying in his elation as he spoke.

"I found him!" he cried, drawing back a bit to meet Remus's gaze.

"I know."

"He's here!" Sirius breathed, looking deeply into Remus' eyes. It had been far too long. The day that the dementors had taken him away,it had nearly killed Sirius toturn back and look at the doorstep of his country home and watch Remus's broken gaze, to see the tears streaming down his cheeks as he thrust his hand out as if to pull Sirius back...

"I understand." he heard Remus reply, and then he leaned up, pressing a fervent, almost desperate kiss against his lovers lips. Remus responded by grabbing Sirius's head, holding him steady.

After several moments passed, they pulled back and looked deeply into each other's eyes, both of them breathing a bit heavier.

Turning to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, Remus flushed just a little at their confused gazes.

"Professor Lupin...?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed.

"Hermione... you see, Sirius and I...we're very old friends, and... well, you see-"

"We're quite the jolly pair of queers, as well!" Sirius cried, squeezing Remus tight and ignoring his glare.

"We're married, Hermione." Remus said softly, holding Sirius close. "And Sirius is innocent."

"Innocent!" Harry cried suddenly, standing and advancing on the pair. "Innocent! He's trying to **kill** me!"

Sirius gave Harry a strange look, before rolling his eyes. "Not you, _him_!" he exclaimed, pointing to Ron, who's eyes widened considerably.

"Me!"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius nearly roared.

"I'm not him! I'm Ron! Ron Weasley, and I'm not nearly old eno-"

"NO! The blasted _rat_!"

It was at this moment that Remus was disarmed by a seething Severus Snape.

"Finally, it seems I was correct! I told professor Dumbledore that someone was helping Sirius Black into Hogwarts, but he wouldn't listen..."

"Now, Severus.." Remus entreated, and stumbled back as a wand was flashed at him.

"Just let me kill him, Remus!" Sirius suddenly begged, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"This is hardly the time!"

"I've waited twelve years, let me kill him!"

"Oh _honestly_!" Severus suddenly cried, waving his arms. "You two bicker like an old married couple!"

Sirius snorted while Remus looked indignant.

"Perhaps, you great git, because we are an old married couple!"

Remus rolled his eyes, diving for his wand and suddenly throwing a spell at Scabbers, who dove through the air and landed hard on the ground as a rather plump man, sending a cloud of dust from the floor up around everyone.

Coughing, Severus waved his hands in front of his face, and his eyes went wide.

"Pettigrew!"

Peter jumped up, his hands by his face as he snapped his teeth and made a run for the door. Sirius jumped on him, bringing them both crashing to the ground in a heap.

Severus gaped for a few more moments, before looking to Remus, then to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"That's it. Up to the castle, everyone! We'll let professor Dumbledore deal with this!"

-

Sirius paced back and forth in the small cell, wringing his hands. They hadn't even made it to Dumbledore. A surprise shift on Remus's part into a werewolf detained the trip and sent Harry, Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing and Sirius to this cell.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps outside, and he rushed to the bars, eyes wide as he watched Hermione, Harry and Remus rush forward. Hermione quickly used a rather advanced spell to blow the cell door off, and then Sirius was rushing out, falling into Remus's arms and clinging tightly to him as they both sobbed.

"Hurry, you two have to leave fast!" Harry cried, holding onto the chain around Buckbeak's neck and grinning.

Sirius looked at Harry with wide eyes, before moving shyly toward the animal and giving a regal bow. Buckbeak returned it quickly, sensing the urgency of the moment, and he gave a low squawk when first Sirius, then Remus climbed onto his back.

"Where will we go?" Sirius asked, making sure that Remus's arms were tightly around his waist for take off.

"Somewhere far, far away, Padfoot." Remus replied, resting his cheek against Sirius's back and wrinkling his nose. "And when we get there, you are taking one very long bath."

FIN


End file.
